Christmas at the E  House
by NotBrilliantJustLazy
Summary: "Yeah?" I said. I might have sounded a bit annoyed but in my defense it was 11:00 P.M on Christmas Eve and I was having a pleasant dream about Fang and Iggy tap - dancing with Christmas Trees. PULL Update.


HAPPY CHRISTMAS AND A MERRY NEW YEAR!

Disclaimer: I own don't own Maximum Ride, though I'm trying to work something out with Santa...

* * *

"MAAAAAXXX!" Angel screamed at me.

"Yeah?" I said. I might have sounded a bit annoyed but in my defense it was 11:00 on Christmas Eve and I was having a pleasant dream about Fang and Iggy tap - dancing with Christmas Trees.

"Can we make cookies for Santa? He's coming tonight and we forgot to make cookies." She was using the Bambi eyes. _Look away Max. Don't let her break you. Be strong. You have survived whitecoats and Erasers you can resist Bambi eyes._

"No you can't Max." smiled Angel. _Be strong, Max. _I kept thinking. "Please, it's Christmas." _Okay, next time she uses Bambi Eyes I'll be strong. _"Thank you, Max! You're the greatest."

She grabbed my hand, dragged me to the kitchen, and started grabbing stuff out of the cupboards. It was only the day after Christmas when I realized she asked Iggy how to make cookies instead of asking _him _to make the cookies and forcing _me _to _cook_.

3 hours later, 2 broken mixers, and one batch of deformed looking cookies later, Angel deemed the cookies 'decent' (a.k.a: _it's alright, it's the thought that counts, Santa will understand_) and placed them under our teeny Christmas Tree. _Yes! I can finally go back to sleep!_

"Yes you can, Max. Thank you so much for doing this. I love you. Merry Christmas." She gave me a big hug, kissed me on the cheek, and went to her room.

_Dream_

I was flying among the clouds made of peppermint cotton candy. They even had strips. It was snowing but it didn't feel cold. I stuck my tongue out and the snow tasted like sugar. I saw a giant plate of cookies on the ground. They were HUGE. I dived and landed on the cookies and ate them 'til my hearts content. Then penguins came out, the kind that were in Mary Poppins, and started tap dancing. Then I saw Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel flying with reindeer. Ooooh. Look! It's San –

_End Dream_

"MAAAAAXXX!" Ugh. Sleep, why do you elude me? Can't I just get one good night of sleep on Christmas? It was Nudge this time.

"MAAAAAXXX! Wake up! It's Christmas! We have to watch T.V. specials like _Rudolph_ or the _Miser Brothers _that song is so catchy, ooooh, or _Home Alone_! We have to walk around ALL day in our pajamas and open presents. You won't believe what I got for you. You're going to LOVE, LOVE, LOVE it. I wonder what I'm gonna get. Do you think Santa came? The milk and cookies Angel made you put out are gone. Oooooh! Angel is going to love what I gave her too. I wonder what she got me. Wake up, Max! We have things to do! Ooooooh! I hope it snows. A white Christmas, wouldn't that be GREAT! We would _blahblahblahyadayadayada._" It's too early for this. IT'S ONLY 6:00! I only had _three_ hours of sleep!

I cut her off. "Okay Nudge. I'm waking up. Come on." I she grabbed my hand and dragged me to the living room (what is with people dragging me to somewhere I don't want to be while half asleep ON CHRISTMAS!) and said a bunch of stuff I wasn't paying attention to. It wasn't until she said I was in for a surprise I became alert. You see whenever someone says I'm in for a surprise (i.e. June of last year, _Max you're in for a surprise._ Then I found Iggy and Gazzy covered in goo and stuck on the ceiling). But it was a good surprise, sorta. It looked like Angel and Nudge decorated the living room with paper snowflakes, drawing of Christmas-y stuff I couldn't identify, and the world's supply of glitter.

"Don't you love it? Me and Angel worked hard on it. We woke up at like 4 A.M to do this and it looks great. I did most of the drawings and Angel did the snowflakes. Do you think there's enough glitter? I wanted more but Angel said Fang would throw up if we added more glitter. Do you think he really would throw up or –"

"It looks great, Nudge. You did a wonderful job. Merry Christmas" I said.

"Thanks Max." Nudge said happily.

"Morning, Max." Iggy looked like he was forcibly woken up and dragged here against his will. My guess was proven when I saw Angel holding his hand, gripping tighter when it started to look like he was trying to escape.

"That's just mean, Iggy" Angel answered his thoughts. A second later she looked insulted, "You do realize I heard you and it is only because of the spirit of Christmas that I'm not gonna get back at you." She skipped away bright – eyed and bushy tailed. Does she ever sleep?

"So, who's going first?" asked Gazzy, clearly looking at the pile of presents with want.

"You can go ahead, Gasman." Said Fang, looking like me and Iggy, half – asleep.

So the Gasman started opening his presents and soon none of the rest of us could take it anymore and started tearing off wrapping paper like there was no tomorrow. All day we joked and laughed and walked around in our pajamas. The little kids were playing with there presents and Iggy was 'playing' with his present, a huge bottle of some explosive liquid with a name that made no sense to me but caused Iggy to jump for joy. Where the Gasman got that, I had no idea, and I didn't want to know either.

_That night_

Ahhh. Hot chocolate. Nothing else like it. Great with cookies, but after today I never want to eat another chocolate chip cookie ever again. The little kids and Iggy just went to sleep and I was lying on the couch drinking hot cocoa and looking at the mountain of paper that I will be forced to clean up tomorrow

"So how was your Christmas?" Fang said. Seriously, how does he manage to remain completely silent to a person with super hearing?

"It was good. The cookies could've been better, though." I said. Though the cookies tasted better than if I made them by myself.

He smirked. "Those were cookies? I thought they were rocks Angel painted to look like cookies, they tasted like rocks."

"Shut up."

* * *

Reveiw Please, It's Christmas. *Does Bambi Eyes* If Max can't resist the Bambi eyes, you can't resist the Bambi Eyes.


End file.
